Ravenwood School of Despair
by KnightofDespair
Summary: A story parodying of Danganronpa. Ravenwood, a school where all wizards that attend are guaranteed success for life. Only the best students with a special talent may enter such a school. Leila, a seemingly average girl, somehow got accepted. As she starts her new life... She has to come to realize that Ravenwood... is a dangerous place that could get her and the others killed...


**A/N: How does the day find you? This is a story that is parodying a video game called Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc. I found that game to be inspiring and then I thought… hmm, what if I did that to Wizards? Put two of my favorite games together and see what happens! **

**On the subject of using Danganronpa characters… I am not going to. Mostly the premise, that is all. I don't own it.**

**Will I allow OC's? I know OC's is quite popular around these parts when it comes to Fanfiction stories. Well l will accept them, but if you read the summary, there is an off chance I might "Kill off" your OC. Murders and Mysteries tend to do that, don't they? So if you are going to submit one, I hope you are willing to accept that. I just need your OC's name, personality, looks, main school, and SPECIAL talent. (I.E. He is the greatest jumper)**

**On that note, let us begin! **

_Prologue_

I stood in front of the Marleybone Spiral Door. I have been staring at the wooden magical door for quite some time. I felt nervous… _very nervous…_ My head was spinning and beads of sweat were appearing on my head. The reason for my nervousness is that… I have been accepted to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts.

I am not sure how I got accepted. I have heard that only the best of the best get accepted there and yet… they chose me as a student there. Me… a very bland and _average_ teenage wizard… I mean, incredibly average. Sure, I am smart and I am… I guess decent at dueling as an Ice Wizard, but there isn't really anything INTERESTING about me. I don't play sports… I don't even go outside all that much… Not to mention my social life is practically non-existent.

At Ravenwood, there are two requirements for you to be accepted.

You must be the very best at what you do

You must be at least "Legendary" of your main school.

There are no applications of any sort. The Headmaster will actively search for students that meet those requirements. So it is more of a matter of, "You don't come to us. We come to you." That is very different from other schools like Pigswick Academy and Dragonspyre Academy. Of course, Ravenwood is a school that guarantees success for Wizards that graduate from it so I guess it is not that unusual… maybe.

However, I still don't understand how _**I**_ of all people got in. What have I been doing that got the Headmaster's attention? The only thing I do best in is lazing around at home. I am pretty sure that is not the reason why they chose me… but if there is a reason, I wouldn't know it.

I took out the letter that was sent to me yesterday and reread it. I must have read it at least 100 times… just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I decided to just read it one more time before I step through the Spiral Door in front of me to a place I never dreamed of being in.

_Dear Leila,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts! Your __**"special talent" **__has caught our attention and we would be honored if you would come to the school tomorrow to start your new school life. You will of course be joined by MANY other students that are just as equally special and talented as you are. We look forward to seeing you and the others tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM sharp. Please bring your wand, clothes, and other belongings that might help you at your school life here at Ravenwood. If you have any questions, come by the office and we will help you in any way we can. _

_Signed, _

_The Headmaster_

I looked down to my left and then I looked down to my right. On my left was my backpack filled to the brim with school supplies, my wand, and various other items that I decided to bring along for the ride. On my right was a suitcase filled with various clothes that I need. I have everything I need for this new school life.

I took in a deep breath and ran my right hand through my messy blonde locks. To be honest, I am actually a little bit excited to be in a new school and meet new people… well if they don't bully me for my freakish yellow eyes. A lot of people are scared of my yellow eyes because well they are unusual. I don't blame them. I hate my eyes too. However, I'll stand out even if I didn't have these ugly yellow eyes. To be surrounded by a bunch of bright, special, and maybe powerful students while I am just… very average.

On second thought, I am more excited on the prospect of entering a new school that guarantees success in life as a Wizard. Meeting new people, especially ones that one up me in nearly every way possible, was a bit nerve wracking if I do say so myself.

I glanced at the watch on my right arm and noticed it was three minutes to 7:20. Well, I hope they don't mind me being a bit early. I think I am just going to tour around the school a bit so I can get a better feel of where everything is. They say Ravenwood is a massive school, so I might as well get that out of the way before meeting up with everybody to officially start school.

Grabbing the Spiral Key out of my pocket, I walked towards the Spiral Door a bit and then inserted the key into the keyhole. I paused for a brief second or two before taking a deep breath as I slowly turned the key. I hear the door unlock and I stepped back. The Spiral Key instantly disintegrated and the magical door opened, showing me a spiraling magical vortex that will transport me to Ravenwood.

"Ok Leila…" I sighed, "Time to start your new school life!" I put on my backpack and grabbed my suitcase. I walked into the vortex and let it suck me in. As it sucked me in, I gazed back at the world I was leaving… my home…. A tear ran down my face. I am not sure why I am sad. I… am sure I'll see it again. It is my home after all. I'll just be gone temporary.

"No turning back now…" I sighed as I turned my attention back to the seemingly endless magical void. Falling and falling… and falling…

End Prologue

**A/N: Relatively short, but I can't give too much info in just the Prologue. Oh and the first person point of view thing is an experiment for a mystery like this. I might switch to 3****rd**** person if I need you to imagine what others are thinking, but most of the time it is Leila's. **

**Criticisms are welcome; I am pretty much new to writing so anything will help. (Except flames of course) **


End file.
